The Divergent Girl
by dragomir2415
Summary: When there is a new tribe in the aripelio Berk decides to make allies with it but are the intentions of the other island pure also what happens when hiccup falls in love with the daughter of the other island's chief but she can never return those feeling. Also what happens when Dagur gets involved in this mess. No relation to my other story.
1. The Divergents

(Hiccup's POV) Toothless and I were coming home after a long flight but when I reached the door I heard my father and Gobber arguing back and forth.

"Suck in your gut Stoick!" Gobber said gruffly.

"It suck any farther Gobber." my father replied, slightly strained.

By then I walking in the door and said "I thought we don't do the treaty signing with the Berserkers since Dagur."

"We don't. There is a new tribe a little ways down south and they want to join forces." my father said sounding a little happy to have a new ally.

"Why would they want to join forces with us?" I asked

"Most likely because of our trained dragons but, word around the archipelago is they have also found a way to train dragons." Gobber said.

"I think is that were true then I would have heard about it and also, do you even know who the chief of…." "

Divergent." Gobber finished for me. "Interesting name if you ask me."

"Dusting the Fierce. Also his daughter Alfr the Young will most likely be visiting us to" my father said." I have a job for you and the riders. I want you to keep the dragons in the village under control or even completely out of the village."

"But why?"

"Like I said before, this tribe is new and we don't know much about including their reaction to all the dragons even if the rumors are true."

"Okay dad, Toothless and I will get on it right away, right bud." Toothless then perked his head and gave a small growl in agreement.

"And one more thing, when they do get get try to make friends with the chief's daughter and don't ask me why." my father said soundling a little guilty.

"Ok" I replied and went off with toothless

* * *

(Alfr POV)

I spent most of the day looking out to sea wondering when we will reach our destination of Berk though, right now I am playing with Eclipse. Eclipse is a baby Night Fury. Amazing, right. I am training a baby of the rarest dragon ever seen. I found her when I discovered my mom was training dragons….

_Flashback_

_"I'll be back in a minute Elf." my mother called to me _

_"I thought you promised you'd teach me how to properly cook a chicken!" I said irritated that my mother was leaving me._

_"I will, when I get back." _

_"Ok." _

_A few hours went by and I got impatient so I went down to the village and asked where she was but everyone said they hadn't seen her. I started to look around the forest when I heard a familiar laugh and started walking towards it. When I got to the producer of the laugh I couldn't believe my eyes. There was my mother standing, next to a midnight colored dragon, and she was not trying to kill it or at least, it was not trying to kill her. _

_I slowly walked over to her and said "Mommy, what's going on?" _

_The dragon started to growl and then my mother patted it's head and said "Calm down, you don't need to worry. This is Elf, my only young." _

_The dragon nodded it's head as if it understood her and backed off. I ran over to my mother and hugged her and from that point on we were inseparable. That is also why it was that much harder when she died. _

I was interrupted from my memories when I heard someone call "Alfr, we are nearing Berk, come see!"

It was my father. It's not like we aren't close it's just, we aren't as close as I was with my mother. After she died we only grew farther. The only contact we have is at the dinner table or when he needs to talk to me (usually only if it is really important).

I went to the deck and I looked out at Berk. My father told me we need to make allies with them since are new and we need protection and there is a rumor that they also trained dragons. I saw that we were only a few hours away so I went to my room/cabin to get ready.

I put my long, platinum blond hair into a braid (even then it nearly goes down to the floor),took off my old dirty clothes and put on my best clothes. I put on a what use to be a plain white tunic but one day I accidentally painted on so to make look normal, I kept on painting and now, it looks like the fanciest tunic anyone (on my island) has ever seen.I also put on some gray pants and a skirt made up of dragon scales (to always keep them close).

By the time I was done we landed on Berk. So I went up to the deck just as they were announced my father's name. "-Dusting the Fierce and his daughter Alfr the Young.

I have never liked the title -the Young. My father picked it out for me because I was about as tall as my mother was, but I am only 15. -Also, I a the current of a _long_ line of Alfrs (I guess it's a family thing). Don't take this the wrong way I mean I love being tall, at least I am not a hiccup. My island despises hiccups. To us there is nothing worse in fact, most mothers don't feel bad when they drown their babies if they're hiccups. My father and the chief of this island were talking and he gestured for us to follow him but before I moved I saw what looked like some confused faces. did they not know why we were here? Whether they knew or not was none of my concern, I just hope the chief's son knows.

I immediately started looking for the chief's son until I felt a hand on my shoulder and my instincts took over. I grabbed the hand and flung it over my body. I got ready to punch when I of control of myself.

"I am so sorry!" I said helping the (pretty small) boy up.

"Wow. For a girl you're really strong" the boy said weakly.

"Yeah" I said slightly offended "So anyways random question, do know where I can find the chief's son?"

"yeah, he's the one you just flipped."

"oh….I'm Alfr nice to meet you." I said sounding a little awkward. I thought to myself "This is going to be a loooong day."

* * *

A/N

For anyone wondering I did not make a mistake, I planned that Elf is her nickname since Alfr mean elf in english (yes I did my research). Also tell what you think should I continue?


	2. Meeting Alfr

**A/N Sorry this has taken me so long. **

**And to emerad 22 (and anyone else): Alfr is pronounced AL-FR-E**

* * *

(Hiccup's POV right before they docked)

"Sorry I'm late dad."

"Shhh. The new tribe is docking."

They announced the chief of the _Divergents_ and behind him I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her long, blond hair looked like it was made from actual gold and her face….oh her face….everything seemed perfect with her deep blue eyes and skin ever so slightly tanned. She was amazing.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and saw our dads getting acquainted while Alfr (I think) was looking around and sort of curled in on herself like she was embarrassed or scared. My father made a gesture for them to follow him when suddenly I saw Dustin pull his daughter away and say something to her with a very serious face. She nodded and quickly wandered off.

She looked like she was looking for something so I decided to ask her what she was looking for. I put my hand on her shoulder and in a split second I was lying on the ground with Alfr in a position ready to punch so a quickly covered my face and cursed myself for grabbing her shoulder.

"I am so sorry!" She said in a voice that said really was sorry and helped to my feet.

"Wow. For a girl you're really strong." I said with her looking like I just insulted her honor.

"Yeah. So anyways random question, do know where I can find the chief's son?" She said suddenly. I felt sort of giddy to find out that she was looking for me.

"yeah, he's the one you just flipped." I said like my normal sarcastic self.

"oh….I'm Alfr nice to meet you." Alfi said like the last few seconds never happened.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too A-Alfi and m-my name's H-Hiccup." I said cursing at myself again for stuttering like a fool. Now she probably thinks I'm a nerd. We spent a few moments in silence until she finally spoke.

"So….what's it like her on Berk?"

"It is amazing, especially since we can now train dragons and…." oh gods, I let it slip. My dad's going to skin me alive.

"So you do train dragons….well I guess I can tell you now….we also train dragons!"

Then suddenly, I saw a small shadow that distinctly looked like a dragon but also looking a little like Toothless. Alfi suddenly moved toward looking annoyed. She kneeled down and held out her hands like she was about to give a hug when the dragon pounced on her and that's when I saw it. That was no ordinary dragon, that was a night fury. It was a small, but I just knew with all of it's distinctive figures.

"Eclipse, I thought I told you to stay on the boat." She was talking with a very distinctive annoyance in her voice like when Snotlout hits on Astrid.

"Is that a Night Fury?"

"Yes. Do you have any here?"

"Yes we do, in fact, thats the first dragon that was ever trained on Berk." And suddenly I told her everything about how I met Toothless, trained him, and about the red death in exushingating detail that even took me a second until I even knew what I was saying.

It took her a second to react, probably trying to process what she just heard. When she did all I got was "Cool."

_Cool_. I just shared the biggest thing to happen on this side of the archipelago and all she has to say is _cool_. Her story must be amazing to top that. At this point she has taken the small Night Fury and was cradling it like she was trying to put it to sleep.

"So, how did your island learn to train dragons?"

Suddenly she got all tence and was about to speak when Toothless came out of nowhere and ran straight towards Alfi or more likely, the baby Night Fury (I think she called him/her Eclipse). Once he saw them he started wildly jumping up and down. I tried to calm him down while Alfi just looked in amazement. Once Toothless noticed Alfi he stopped jumping and narrowed his eyes in a fighting stance. This didn't phase Alfi at all but I was still worried he might attack her and ruin any chances we had at an alliance.

"Toothless, calm down. This is Alfi. Toothless, Alfi….Alri, Toothless."

"Pleasure to meet you Toothless. This is Eclipse." She looked down at the tiny Night Fury snoring ever so slightly.

After a while Toothless accepted Alfi as a friend. We all got talking and I realized we had a lot in common but, during this whole time she was talking to me she looked like she was akward or trying her best to ignore something. I just let it go. Alfi told me she been with Eclipse since she was an egg an imprinted herself on her. She also told me she has ever only flown on a dragon once and would like to try it again. This gave me a great idea and I offered to take her on a ride with Toothless. The flight was like the first one with Astrid only cut out the first part of Toothless being a useless reptile. We landed on a cliff to watch the sunset.

"I am so glad your island decided to make an alliance." I finally said.

"yeah." she said, totally entranced with the sunset.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything fine it's just that, on Divergent we have this big wall that we used to help protect us and it is really high so, I never get to really see a sunset."

"Maybe when you get back you can tear it down."

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"I'm not going to leave. Our fathers meant for us to marry. That's how we were to form an alliance."

Once those word hit me, my world came tumbling down.


End file.
